


Shoulder to Lean On

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Steve Rogers One Shots [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Steve finds out some devasting news about Reader and goes to console her





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 845  
> Warnings: Sadness

Steve got the news from Fury, and he knew he had to find Y/N to see if she knew yet. He made his way down the hall towards the common area when Y/N ran past him tears in her eyes and heard a door slam, then another, just muffled.

He wrestled with the idea of following her, and his decision had landed him in front of her bathroom door hearing her cry behind it. He slowly raised his hand and rapped his knuckles against the wood three times. Her sniffs stilled and there was no noise happening behind the door. He rested his palm on the door and leaned in.

"Y/N?" he started in a low, soft voice, "it's Steve. Can I come in?"

Silence still. Steve leaned in further to see if she was okay in here, but then he heard the lock click, pulling himself back upright. The door opened and he saw a puffy e/c eyed girl standing in front of him, her h/c hair was in a ponytail but was messed up a bit.

"Hey," he said softly, shoving his hands into his pockets, looking over her carefully. She was still in her workout clothes, black tank top and black leggings, standing there in stocking feet.

"Hi," she gulped. She ran her hands over her face, trying to get rid of any more tears then smoothed her hair out as best as she could. She pushed past him, walking towards the kitchenette.

Steve followed her, sitting at the high top she had there. He watched her pour herself a glass of wine, which surprised him, as he never witness her to drink.

Y/N turned around and saw his surprised look. "What? I drink," she grumbled, narrowing her eyes at him as she took a seat at the table. She stared at her glass, never once looking at him.

"Y/N?" Steve asked softly, his hand reaching across the table taking hold of one of hers. He frowned when she bit her lip and let out a shaky breath, squeezing his hand. "You don't have to talk, if you don't want to." Y/N nodded and took a sip of wine. They sat in a comfortable silence, Steve still holding her hand.

After a few minutes, Y/N was done with her glass of wine and tracing the lines on Steve's palm. Steve didn't pressure her into talking, knowing full well she will when she was ready. He sat there patiently waiting watching her follow each crease in his hand, studying his hand like it was a piece of art in a museum.

"I never noticed that your hands were so smooth," she whispered. Steve twitched his hand when she ran a finger softly over his middle finger. "I expected calluses or scars. But they are smooth and soft." She bit her lip and removed her hand, setting it in her lap. Steve didn't answer. She was like a frightened puppy when it came to emotions, so he let her wonder out loud as long she liked. Her eyes roamed over the room, then looked up at the ceiling.

"You know, he raised me since I was three?" she spoke slowly, fixated on a spot above. Steve nodded, folding his hands on the table. "He was the only family I had. Taught me how to ride a bike, took me to school, convinced me that taking up Krav Maga was a better option than dance." She bit her lip and blinked her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay.

Steve really didn't know what to say. He knew she was close to her uncle, and there really was no words to be said to make the hurt and sadness go away for her. He could only sit there and be there for her in whatever way she needed.

"I guess I had this child's dream that he was going to live forever, you know?" she asked rhetorically, bringing her e/c eyes to meet his. He gave her a small smile.

"We all think that way with the people we love dearly," he said, Y/N nodding in response.

They sat in silence once again, Y/N picking at her nails as Steve stared at his hands. Minutes had passed before she spoke again.

"Steve?" she said quietly, looking up at him.

"Yeah, Y/N?"

"You mind going with me?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Steve couldn't say no to her, now or any other time. "Sure, darling. I'll let Fury know. You just go lie down and rest," he answered. He got up from the table and walked over to Y/N. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "We're here for you, kiddo, when you need us."

Y/N wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight, tears slipping through her closed eyes. "Thanks Steve," she sniffed.

"Anything for you," he replied, smoothing her hair, waiting for her to let go when she was ready.


End file.
